


Harshly Handled

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adultery, Blackmail, Breeding, Cheating, Choking, Come Inflation, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Futanari, Horse cock, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, musk, noncon, ntr, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rainbow Dash has never been a good student in Mrs. Harshwhinny's social studies class. She's always been disruptive, unruly, and a pain in her teacher's neck. When the end of the year draws near and Dash learns that she needs to pass Harshwhinny's class in order to move forward, her teacher doesn't feel particularly generous about helping her out. In fact, Mrs. Harshwhinny takes it as a perfect opportunity to teach Dash a little bit about respect...and a lot about guilt.
Will Dash get out of class with her grades, her relationship with Applejack, and her sanity in check? Only time will tell.
This is a very hardcore story with a lot of rough depravity. Check the tags and consider yourself warned.





	1. A Lesson in Guilt

Harshly Handled  
Chapter One: A Lesson in Guilt  
-by Drace Domino

“Rainbow Dash, you’ve been nothing but a problem for me in this classroom.” Mrs. Harshwhinny sat at the edge of her desk, looking ultimately unamused. Her arms were folded underneath an impressive bust and her legs were crossed at the ankle; garbed in a smooth, dark nylon that led into a pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing a simple purple blazer over a white blouse, and that unique fuschia scarf that always made the stern older woman seem to stand out in a crowd. She looked appealing for her age; or rather she would, if her expression wasn’t always turned towards some form of scowl. That same sort of glare was focused on Rainbow Dash in that moment in the classroom, the only student left there after hours. Her gaze lingered on the young woman dressed in her typical athletic garb, staring daggers at a girl that had never respected her class. “You’re disruptive. You don’t take anything seriously. And when you’re supposed to be paying attention, I catch you passing notes to Applejack.” The mere fact that Rainbow Dash blushed and grinned at that last assumption was enough to tell Mrs. Harshwhinny that the young woman didn’t particularly feel remorse for her transgressions. Not in the slightest.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Harshwhinny.” She wasn’t. That much was apparent by her casual, relaxed position at her desk and the way her eyes kept darting towards the clock. “I’ll try to do better. Can I go now? I’m supposed to meet my friends before I have practice, and it’s already almost fou-”

“Rainbow Dash, you’ll be lucky if you’re out of this classroom by seven.” Mrs. Harshwhinny practically growled, much to the young woman’s dismay. She scooped a hand towards the desk and picked up a stapled set of papers, waving it before Rainbow Dash’s eyes and letting it drop to the desk in front of her. “This was your test from yesterday. You didn’t have just the lowest score in your class, but in your entire grade.” She paused, biting her lips together in a moment of irritation. “Derpy scored better than you by twenty points, and halfway through the exam her test flew out the window and was picked up by a bird to make its nest.”

“Well, c’mon, Mrs. Harshwhinny, when am I ever gonna have to use this?!” It was the standard excuse for any lackluster student in social studies, quickly falling on the belief that they would never need the knowledge that Mrs. Harshwhinny taught. Aside from being enormously dismissive of the area in which the teacher had dedicated her own life, it was folly to assume that any amount of knowledge could ever be considered trivial. It was a lesson that Dash was about to learn.

“When are you ever going to need it? Now, Rainbow Dash.” Mrs. Harshwhinny spoke up simply, and folded her arms underneath her ample bust once more. Her full, large breasts settled overtop her arms, straining against the fabric of her blouse and the tight embrace of her purple blazer. “I checked with your other classes. You’re barely passing them all, which means you’re barely passing this grade. Not to put too fine a point on it, Rainbow Dash, but if you fail this test?” She gestured to the test laid out before Rainbow Dash marked with a large red F. “You’ll fail my class, which starts a chain of events. My class leads to you failing the grade, which means that next year you won’t have Miss Applejack a few seats over to be disruptive with.”

“Wait, what?!” Rainbow Dash gasped, her eyes opening as she looked at the teacher. With a moment of panic setting in the young woman glanced down from her test up to the older woman, for the first real instant understanding the weight of the situation. She didn’t mind bad scores. She didn’t mind only barely passing. But to not get to advance with her friends, to not get to move up with Applejack? It was a truly frightening concept. “M...Mrs. Harshwhinny, I can’t let that happen! I’ve got to keep going with my friends! Applejack and I, we...we-”

“Trust me, Rainbow Dash, nobody at this school is in any way confused about the nature of your relationship with Applejack.” Mrs. Harshwhinny responded with a flat gaze, and slowly pushed away from the desk. She moved herself closer to Rainbow Dash’s desk before kneeling down, one hand slipping alongside Dash’s backpack, to where a thermos was nestled against the mesh along the side. It was generally a thermos for a younger student; one brightly labelled as a Daring Doo lunchbox thermos, but as soon as Harshwhinny put her hand on it she could feel that the contents were nice and warm. As she stood up once more she held the thermos aloft, and could already see that Rainbow Dash was looking nervous. “I saw her give this to you before class started...and the kiss you two stole before you slinked into my classroom. What is it?”

“That? That’s just fresh cider from her farm, Mrs. Harshwhinny!” Rainbow Dash whined, looking up at the thermos as if it was her most precious possession. “Applejack, she...she always makes sure to save me the first mug from a new batch. She knows how much I love it, and...and how much it reminds me of her, an-”

“You can spare me the teenage love story, Rainbow Dash.” Harshwhinny announced simply, and put the thermos down at the edge of her desk. She let it sit there for the time being, taking note of how distracted Rainbow Dash was at the knowledge that it was in danger. It was a real treat for her, given by her girlfriend, something that she cherished every since swallow of. That particular treat would have to wait; however, as there were far more pressing matters to contend with. “This test of yours simply cannot be left the way it is, Rainbow Dash. I need to know how far you’re willing to go in order to make this right. How far you’ll go in order to stay at Applejack’s side.” She let a hand move out, a finger teasing along the top rim of the thermos. As she let her digit drift around the top rim Rainbow Dash watched her hand move, practically salivating at the thought of a taste of cider. The teasing of the nearby treat combined quite well with Dash’s own fear of failing, and before long the young woman was looking up at Mrs. Harshwhinny with a panicked expression on her face.

“Anything, Mrs. Harshwhinny, I’ll do anything!” She blurted out, fidgeting in her seat. “Please don’t hold me back! I love Applejack so much, and my friends, and if I don’t get to move up I might even get kicked from the soccer team, and-” She was silenced simply as Mrs. Harshwhinny raised a hand, suggesting her to be quiet. Once she stopped stammering the older woman simply nodded, and pushed off from the edge of the desk to begin approaching Rainbow Dash once more. Slow, methodical steps were taken before she stood alongside the young woman’s seat, and she lowered a hand down to breach a level of contact that student and teacher didn’t often reach.

Rainbow Dash tensed up as Mrs. Harshwhinny took her chin, her stern fingers holding the young woman’s face as she forced her gaze to tilt upwards. Her brow furrowed and she studied Rainbow Dash’s sweet blue features; from her tomboyish gaze to her bright rainbow colored hair, even to the uncomfortable fidget that was going along across her body. She didn’t finish her analyzation until she smoothed her thumb across Rainbow Dash’s lips in a solid sweep, and her fingers curled underneath the girl’s chin to give her a soft, teasing scratch.

“Very well.” She announced simply, ignoring the discomfort in the young woman for the moment. “I’ll give you a passing grade...but only if you apologize to me.”

“A...Apologize?” Rainbow Dash fidgeted, her cheeks a dark blue hue and her unease apparent. “For...For what?”

“For an entire year of disrupting my classroom.” Mrs. Harshwhinny didn’t hesitate, and her brow was narrow and irate as she spoke. “For not paying attention when I speak, for trying to bring down your other students, and for passing notes to that little girlfriend of yours. You did all of those things without a trace of remorse, completely uncaring about your actions and how they affected me and your other students.” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and drew a small, cruel smile across her lips. “I think...Rainbow Dash, it’s time for you to know what it’s like to feel very, very guilty.”

Rainbow Dash’s eyes went wide, and her throat tightened as Mrs. Harshwhinny finished her thought. She didn’t know just what the older woman was suggesting, but she knew it was making her very uneasy. Still...she’d do anything to keep from being held back. She’d do anything, absolutely anything, if it meant getting to stay by Applejack’s side.

The sweet, charming young woman that always gave her the first mug of cider and an endless supply of love.

 

That guilt that Mrs. Harshwhinny had described was already sitting in. How could she not feel guilty, sitting there in her school desk staring at what her teacher had just pulled out in front of her? Mrs. Harshwhinny had pulled her pencil skirt up and exposed something that had taken Rainbow Dash completely by surprise: a long, enormous length the likes of which she had never seen. It was too large to fit in panties and it was clear why Harshwhinny wore her pencil skirts to just above her knees; it was just about the point where that enormous member stopped dangling between her legs. Her nylons went up to the midpoint of her thighs, and as she tossed her skirt completely aside Dash was allowed to look at her length in the full, exposed light of the classroom. The same skin color as the rest of the older woman, her member was the same general shape and proportions of that of a horse’s, and the longer that Dash’s eyes lingered on it the more and more it started to tremble.

“Stand up, Rainbow Dash.” Harshwhinny demanded firmly, her hands resting at her hips as she gave the order. Her eyes followed the sweet blue skinned girl as she trembled up to her feet, taking notice how Dash’s gaze didn’t drift from her hanging length for even a second. A slow, cruel smile spread over Harshwhinny’s features as Rainbow Dash steadied herself to her feet, her sneakers squeaking on the tile of the classroom and her slender body quivering. It was clear that Rainbow Dash, usually so quick with a comment or a reaction, was completely stunned by what she saw. It wasn’t entirely surprising; Harshwhinny knew well that her member was something to behold, especially for the sweet young women of Canterlot High.

“Obviously you can see this.” Harshwhinny finally spoke, and a hand slipped underneath her girth to begin to lift it. It was already stiffening to the point that it could stand forward on its own merit, but still she let her hand rest underneath it if for no other reason than to properly convey just how big the damned thing was. It was the job of at least four hands to properly grip it, and another pair to work across the heavy hanging sack that settled just underneath its base. As she pulled it forward and let its impressive length swing out the side of it slapped against Rainbow Dash’s arm; striking the young woman and making her instinctively flinch. The reaction only delighted the teacher, who licked her lips in wicked fashion before pointing to the floor. “On your knees. Let me see if that mouth of yours is good for anything other than disrupting my classroom.”

“Muh...Muh...Mrs. Harshwhinny, I don-”

“Rainbow Dash, this is the only way you’ll be passing my class, I can guarantee you that much.” Mrs. Harshwhinny spoke boldly and with a solid tone, her gaze narrowing a little harder on the young woman. She took a slightly wider stance; her heels skidding along the tile as she let her member swing forward again, this time intentionally striking Dash in the same spot along her forearm. “It’s either get on your knees and apologize to me, or you’ll be held back. No more lunch times with your friends, no more recess breaks with Applejack, no more...well…” She rolled her shoulders, noncommittally. “...I imagine if you’re held back, it wouldn’t be long before she found someone else to spend her time with.”

“No! N-No, she won’t!” Rainbow Dash suddenly blurted out, her eyes going wide and her body already lowering. She started to drop herself down to her knees with a deep blush along her cheeks, swallowing nervously as she quickly moved to make sure that fate wouldn’t come true. “I mean, I...I’ll do it. Just...don’t tell her, okay? I don’t want her to be mad…”

“Oh, Dash…” Mrs. Harshwhinny purred, and once the young woman fully knelt before her, let her massive, horse-like member swing forward. She draped it across Rainbow Dash’s shoulder since the thing had the length to do so, nestled there against the crook of her neck to the point that Dash could feel it throb against her throat. She watched the young woman tense and flinch underneath that attention, but her smile only remained dominant, hungry, and more than a little cruel. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’d much rather you live with that guilt, every time you remember the taste.”

If nothing else, it would be clear to Rainbow Dash by the end of the evening that it didn’t pay to disrupt Mrs. Harshwhinny’s social studies class.

When Dash reached for Mrs. Harshwhinny’s massive cock she first squirmed underneath the weight of it, surprised that she needed both hands to properly lift it off of her shoulder. When she pushed it up it caressed her cheek making her flinch once more, though this time she held the reflex back some under the knowledge that soon she’d be doing much, much more. She whimpered as she scooped the shaft up towards her face, the slightly sticky feel of it resting in her soft teenage hands, the scent of Harshwhinny’s arousal thick within the air. As her eyes gazed up at the teacher forcing her into such a situation her tongue slowly trailed out, and she gave the first of what would be many, many licks. The taste filled her senses and overtook everything else for the moment; so potent and strong that she could barely think of anything else as it settled against her tongue. She couldn’t possibly define it as a bad or unpleasant taste; the wobbling in her stomach was purely from the weight of what she was doing rather than the flavor. That small lick soon became two as she continued to meet Mrs. Harshwhinny’s gaze, and after those tiny licks a moment of hope crept across her features. Her brow lifted and she spoke up in a soft voice; timid and mild and not at all the voice Rainbow Dash usually boasted with.

“I...I licked it. Twice.” She murmured, biting her lips together in the hopes that was all Mrs. Harshwhinny desired. “I learned my lesson, ma’am, I promise i won’t speak up in class again, and I won’t pass notes, and I-mmmphghgbgbg!” Rainbow Dash’s litany of promises was nothing but lies, and Mrs. Harshwhinny knew as much. She punished the girl for her would-be deceits by moving a hand down to take a tight fistful of her rainbow hair, pulling her head forward and shoving that horse-like member straight past her young, eager mouth. Dash’s eyes went wide as she was suddenly assaulted with far more of Harshwhinny’s cock than she was prepared for in that moment, two tiny licks hardly able to prepare her for the weight that soon overtook her tongue and worked its way deep, deep into her mouth. She struggled and whimpered and her fingers clawed at Mrs. Harshwhinny’s thighs, scratching her legs and snagging her nylons, but none of her efforts to push away were even remotely successful. Instead, that dominant teacher showed her true colors as she kept pushing; inch after inch of thick, sticky cock, moving deep into the teenaged mouth of her least favorite problem student.

Dash’s eyes watered as the strain pushed against her throat, making it bulge as she was forced to take her first cock far deeper than was comfortable. More scratching at Harshwhinny’s thighs soon became a fierce grip along them both, and she stopped trying to escape in favor of simply hanging, clutching the older woman in an attempt to maintain herself. That grip in her hair held her head in perfect position as the inches just kept coming, and Dash whined and whimpered and desperately hoped that her teacher would show her some level of mercy. She wasn’t talking out of turn right then and there, that much was certain.

“Mmm...your little mouth is so much better used for this, Dash.” Mrs. Harshwhinny purred, and pushed her throbbing horsecock down even further. She kept wiggling it deeper and deeper into Dash’s mouth until she felt Dash’s nose at her lap, rubbing back and forth in the tiny batch of blonde hair nestled above her shaft. She was throating her fully now; a noticeable bulge line against Dash’s neck as the enormous member squeezed deep into her, making her fidget and squirm and recoil in discomfort and ache. Were it up to Dash she would’ve pulled her head off in an instead and thrown herself into a desperate fit of coughing and gagging, but Harshwhinny wasn’t allowing her such a privilege. Instead, the older woman licked her lips, and spoke up in a dominant tone once more. “So we can either do this all evening...or you can put your mouth to work on your teacher’s ass and balls. What will it be, Dash?”

“Mmmphg! Nnnmmgng!” The blue-skinned girl practically sobbed in response, tears lining her eyes from the strain of that thick, heavy deepthroat. Harshwhinny knew damn well what her response was, but she was far, far too irate at the young woman to let her off so easy.

“I’m afraid I can’t understand you with that disruptive hole filled.” She blurted out simply, and her free hand moved towards the nearby desk. “You like passing notes so fucking much in my class? Write me one.” She quickly dashed her hand across the desk, scattering Dash’s pencil and the nearby failed test straight into the other girl’s frame. Dash, despite the strain going through her body and the noticeable bulge in her throat, scrambled to do just that. It was difficult to write; her eyes couldn’t look down at the paper and she couldn’t so much as lower her head with her mouth so stuffed with cock, but she quickly scribbled and tore off a piece of the test, holding up a tattered note towards the older woman giving her such forceful abuse. Harshwhinny, patiently, pulled the note up from the girl’s hands.

Even the moment of reading that note was slow, laborious, and forced Dash to whimper and whine while she was choked. The tears kept coming and her sobbing was heavy with that massive cock inside of her throat, her nose starting to run and her entire world filled with the hard, thick presence of that length. She was forced to endure it while Mrs. Harshwhinny pulled a pair of reading glasses from the inside of her blazer, gently unfolded them, and allllmost slipped them onto her face.

“...smudged.” She murmured, lifting the glasses up to the light. She breathed against the lense and wiped it down across the front of her white blouse, before finally putting them on. Then and only then did she turn towards Rainbow Dash’s note, and her smile grew fondly as she read it aloud. “I’ll do anything if you let me up, Mrs. Harshwhingnging.” She mused, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “Your penmanship is atrocious, Rainbow Dash, but...very well. I’ve always had a soft spot for making my students happy.”

It was a bold faced lie for certain, and there was no greater proof of that fact by how desperately Rainbow Dash began coughing as soon as that massive cock was pulled from her throat. She fell down to her hands as she fell into that desperate fit, ribbons of thick, sticky spit hanging from her lips and her cheeks a vibrantly dark blue. She winced and whined and struggled to catch her breath over a matter of seconds, and all the while that dark, thick member that had tormented her so deeply was hanging nearby. Before she had a chance to fully catch her breath Mrs. Harshwhinny was quick to work; her hand slipping into the girl’s hair again as she moved to reposition her. Dash just whimpered as she was drug from her position, forced now to sit with her back to the desk and her head pressed against the side of it. Even through her track shorts she could feel the cold tile of the floor, and her sneakers squeaked on the ground as she was forced into place. With tears in her eyes and spit clinging around the outside of her mouth, Rainbow Dash only watched with wide eyes as Harshwhinny brought her towards the next step. The older woman lifted a single leg up; moving to brace her foot just alongside Rainbow Dash’s head, her heel hooking under the ridge of the desk as she braced herself. The action practically allowed her to mount Rainbow Dash’s face, her cock swinging high overhead that rainbow mane and her sack swinging forward to crash against her tearstreaked features. There, the heavy weight of her balls squeezed against Dash’s face, and Harshwhinny spoke up with a solid voice that wasn’t to be trifled with.

“Suck, whore.” She demanded, swinging them back and forth. “Breathe it in. Maybe if you try real hard, you can pretend it’s your girlfriend’s warm apple pie.”

If there was a way for Rainbow Dash to feel even more depraved and terrible in that moment, it was envisioning her girlfriend as she moved her face forward to suck along her teacher’s sack. Those heavy balls were fit to scale that enormous horsecock of her teacher, and as a result there was little escape from them as they smothered against her face. She could lick for hours and still only pay passing attention to every last spot of her, and with such a large task ahead of her Dash simply gave a sobbing whimper and did as she was told. Licks, slurps, teasing touches of her tongue along Mrs. Harshwhinny’s heavy sack...she even moved her hands up to gently cradle the weight of those balls against her face. Maybe if she did a good job, Mrs. Harshwhinny would see just how serious she was...just how determined she was to not be held back.

And maybe if she focused on the job at hand, she could stop thinking about how much it would hurt Applejack to see what she was doing.

While Rainbow Dash worked underneath her, Mrs. Harshwhinny gave a slow smile and moved a hand down to fondly stroke along her shaft. Her cock slapped into her open palm just above Dash’s ahead, and she swept her fingers up and down that thick, wet length while the young woman so diligently worked. There wasn’t quite much like the embrace of a teenage tongue along one’s heavy sack, and the older woman groaned in delight as she savored the pleasure she could draw from her punished student. While she stroked herself along her free hand started to work at her clothes; unbuttoning her blazer and slipping out of her dress shirt, letting her full figure come exposed. Before too long all of those clothes dropped to the floor at Dash’s feet, and though she couldn’t see her social studies teacher the woman stood there wearing a lacy black bra, her same fuschia scarf, and the wide, wicked smile of a woman that was enjoying her newest teenage fuckpet.

It was nice to have one so young and fresh...Ms. Cheerilee was always fun, but a woman needed variety when it came to sluts ready to drink up her cum.

“That’s it, Dash…” Mrs. Harshwhinny cooed, and a hand moved down to stroke the young woman’s rainbow hair. “Keep sucking. Every time is a kiss you’re not giving Applejack. I bet she’s waiting for you somewhere, too.”

She was, in fact, and that memory made Dash ache even more while she worked. She was indeed meant to hook up with her friends after school; a chance to have fun with them all and go out to dinner, and join Applejack after the fact for some alone time. In an hour she was supposed to be sharing some time with her girlfriend in the backseat of Applejack’s pickup, but in the moment it seemed like she wouldn’t ever escape from underneath the weight of Mrs. Harshwhinny’s sack. Dash just groaned and her sobbing started to fade; and with the front of Mrs. Harshwhinny’s sack well-covered and glistening with spit, the older woman moved towards the next step of her wicked demands for her young student.

A soft pull forward with her shaft also brought Mrs. Harshwhinny’s balls to drag over Rainbow Dash’s face, smearing her pretty blue features in spit before the heavy sack came to rest against her head. Dash’s mouth was forced to move even deeper south along her teacher’s body, now presented with the spot in between the older woman’s ass and the edge of her sack. She didn’t need to be told what to do by now, and with a trembling gesture Dash simply leaned her head up, her tongue rolling forward to begin flickering against her teacher’s taint. Slowly, timidly she started to slurp back and forth, the weight of the older woman’s balls resting against her forehead and a slow noise of growing arousal coming from the back of Harshwhinny’s throat. There was nothing quite like having her lower half worshipped by a teenage mouth, and though Dash had started off timid and even frightened, her enthusiasm was starting to slowly build.

That was, by no small part, thanks to the scent. The longer Dash’s face remained against the weight of Harshwhinny’s sack, the more and more she drew in the scent of the older woman’s musk. It was thick and lewd and absolutely impossible to ignore, drawing into Dash’s senses with heavy wafts as she whimpered and sobbed at the matter of her task. The flavor of Harshwhinny’s taint only worked to enhance what was an already potent scent, and as Dash continued to work the young woman found the moment to be more and more appealing as the seconds passed. Guilt still ebbed at her, though as she continued to lick she had a harder time remembering why. Every breath, every second trapped there against the strongest source of Harshwhinny’s musk, was another gasp that drew an enchanting aroma deep into the teenager’s own tender frame. Before she had been licking at Harshwhinny’s taint even for a minute she was already wet without understanding completely why, and by the time the third minute came and passed Dash had slinked a hand down the front of her athletic shorts, petting her fingers against her shaved blue pussy.

A fact that Harshwhinny noticed, and acknowledged with a hungry smile. This impulsive little brat had dealt her no small amount of problems throughout the school year, and now at her lowest and most submissive Rainbow Dash had finally learned to be a good student. She didn’t need to be smart or advanced to do well in Harshwhinny’s class; all she had to do was breathe in deep and let nature take its course. That thick cock swinging over Rainbow Dash’s head throbbed heavily as pleasure went through the older woman, and she slowed down on her steady stroking of her length despite the joy from Dash’s tongue. She could jerk herself to completion quite easily if she wanted to in that moment, but it would be an utter waste. There were far more important places for her cum.

“The ass now, slut.” Harshwhinny ordered, and hitched her heel against the rim of the desk a little tighter. Dash didn’t even hesitate this time, and she pressed her face hard against the older woman’s body so she could comply. It was a little tricky for her to reach from her position, but with an outstretched tongue she scooped and slurped upwards, managing to find the tight pucker of her teacher’s ass just past her taint. The action forced Dash’s nose to press even harder and hotter against that bed of heavy musk, and as she slurped her teacher’s ass she had no other option than to draw in even deeper, longer draughts of that thick, laced aroma. Not that she minded, and in fact, she had even begun to openly hook two fingers into her pussy, rocking her hips forward and fingering herself without any shame. While she slurped and drooled against Harshwhinny’s ass threads of spit connected the older woman’s lower half to Dash’s chin; threads that sometimes broke and swung down to dampen the frame of Dash’s T-shirt. She’d be an absolute mess by the time she came up for air; marked with spit and tears and the glistening arousal of her teacher’s thick horsecock, but she didn’t care. Not anymore, at least...looking pretty for Applejack that evening was the very least of Rainbow Dash’s concerns.

For the first time ever in her entire life, her only concern that evening was being a good student. And for the first time ever, she was.

“That’s it, whore...just keep licking that ass. Keep fingering that little cunt of yours.” Harshwhinny grinned, and her hands moved back to unfasten the snaps of her bra. Her full breasts came free; heavy and large and bigger even than Principal Celestia’s, if such a feat was openly possible. In fact, she had always made it a point to wear a bra that kept her ample bust in check...just in case the Principal had decided it was a challenge. After all, Mrs. Harshwhinny was certainly a dominating and powerful presence at Canterlot High, but some women even she wasn’t about to fuck with. With her full breasts exposed Harshwhinny moved her hands up to squeeze each one, teasing the nipples and rolling her hips, groaning in delight as Dash continued to slurp her ass. The tease of the girl’s nose at her taint, the twitch of her tongue at her tight rear pucker...it was easily one of the most intense, subservient moments she had plucked from a student under her care. And she couldn’t quite wait to experience the very next step.

“I’m so pleased we’ve been able to find something you’re good at, Rainbow Dash.” Mrs. Harshwhinny finally announced, and her leg left the desk. She pulled her ass and her cock free of Rainbow Dash’s presence, but noted with a smile how the teenaged cutie nearly leaned forward, eager to keep that momentum going. As expected Dash’s face was a mess of spit, and she didn’t hesitate as Harshwhinny swung her horsecock back and forth, striking her dismissively on one cheek and then the other, so hard and so fast that it left tiny dark blue marks over her already blushing cheeks. She was looking up at Harshwhinny with the gaze of a young woman seeking direction, seeking attention, and seeking more of what that scent had already set fire within her. Her hand was already down her shorts, and she didn’t stop fingering herself even as she gazed up at Harshwhinny past the sight of that thick, abusive cock.

“S...So...It’s so...awesome…” She whimpered, and swallowed a mouthful of cock flavored spit, just as eagerly as she would if it was something far more rewarding. “I...I want to keep...keep playing, Mrs. Harshwhinny…”

“Oh really?” The older woman asked, a teasing smile resting on her features. She moved a hand down into the girl’s hair and started to pull; fiercely and firmly despite the comfort of the young woman. Rainbow Dash was drug to her feet; her hand pulling from her panties and her mouth opening in obedience as she was yanked forward. Once she stood underneath Harshwhinny’s own impressive height, she simply stood there with an impressionable look on her face as the older woman spoke in a demanding, forceful tone. “What about Applejack? Don’t you love her?”

“I...I do...I love Applejack…” Rainbow Dash admitted, though already her hand was reaching out, moving to caress her teacher’s cock. She couldn’t help herself; the scent of that musk deep in her lungs and encouraging her actions ever further. She shivered in shameful delight, and despite professing to her love for Applejack, whimpered in a pathetic and submissive state. “But I...I love your cock...I love it more…”

A wide, wicked smile drew on Harshwhinny’s lips, and she gave an approving nod. A perfect little willing slut indeed; all the impulsiveness of a teenage thrillseeker, and all the heady confusion of her own thick musk, rolled into a tight blue package that was ready to be her whore. Who could possibly resist? Certainly not the school’s social studies teacher, and certainly not her throbbing, thick cock that was far too hungry to resist.

“If only Applejack could see you now, slut.” Harshwhinny finally spoke, and flew into action as she prepared for the next step of her plan. She spun Rainbow Dash around and made her motions swift and fast; pushing the girl hard over the edge of the desk before moving her hands down, hooking them against Dash’s shorts and panties. She pulled them to her ankles in a furious motion and yanked them both free; tossing the shorts aside but holding onto the light blue panties with a lightning bolt symbol on the front. They were already wet, laced with Dash’s own scent, and Harshwhinny couldn’t resist drawing them up to her face and pulling in a long, appreciative breath of it. Teenage arousal...not as strong as her own musk, but like a sweet wine in and of itself. “Tell me, whore, how much do you remember of Sex Ed class?”

While Rainbow Dash answered, Harshwhinny continued to work. She grabbed Dash’s hands and wrenched them both behind her back, holding them there while her fingers worked feverishly with the girl’s damp panties. She threaded her wrists through the leg holes and twisted the panties into a complex knot; effectively cuffing Dash’s hands behind her back and keeping her heavily bound. After that action she gave her ass a firm and fierce slap, forcing her to spread her legs and offer more space for what was to come next. All the while Dash gasped, looking over her shoulder and studying the older woman’s dominant features.

“I...I didn’t pay attention…” She admitted, swallowing nervously at the direction the conversation was going towards. “I figured if I’m only with Applejack, I never have to worry about...worry about…”

“Well, it’s something you can start worrying about now, Rainbow Dash.” Harshwhinny spoke with a cruel grin, and her hand moved to the base of her shaft. She lined that enormous horsecock up against that blue teenaged pussy, and the throb of her tip began to squeeze against the warm entrance already inviting her forward. “Because there’s no condoms big enough for me, and I don’t pull out of tight teenage bitches.”

Rainbow Dash’s head spun at the woman’s words, just as she groaned as her entrance was violated by her teacher’s enormous member. It wasn’t a surprise to her that Harshwhinny wasn’t a gentle lover, but even still the ache of that massive cock squeezing inside of her was enough to send her head spinning and her voice to go hoarse from her screams. She filled not just the social studies room but the empty hall of the school as she was fucked; Harshwhinny swiftly and fiercely pushing the impressive double digits of inches into the young woman’s tight, tight hole. Her hands moved to grip Dash’s waist to prevent her from squirming away, and as soon as she had planted herself half-inside she brought one hand forward. It was the hand that she had handled her cock and her balls with, a hand glistening with Dash’s spit and laced invisibly with her own musk. She smeared it across the girl’s pretty features, rubbing back and forth and making more of a mess of her while giving her another fresh dose of fuckstench.

And Dash, already moaning and breathing heavy as her little blue pussy was spread, drew it in deep. Her hands tugged from their bound position as she was fucked against the desk; her blue ass raised in the air and her sneakers bent forward to stand on her toes. While she drew in that musk her mind spun once more with everything that Harshwhinny had said; of the fact that she was cheating on Applejack, of the fact that she was now a willing whore, and freshest of all, of the implication that Harshwhinny didn’t particularly care about the outcome of that moment.

She either didn’t care if she bred her student, or, much more likely...she was openly hoping for it. Rainbow Dash received an answer to that nebulous question as that massive horsecock started to pound her, pulling back and rushing forward in heavy strokes that left her tender, wet pussy well-stretched and hungry. A slap to her blue ass left her gasping, and when Harshwhinny spoke it was obvious to state that she listened with grand, grand intent.

“I wonder how long you’ll be able to play soccer while you’re pregnant, slut.” Harshwhinny hissed, her horsecock aching against the sides of Dash’s teenage pussy, pushing in deep and stirring the young woman’s nethers. “Probably about as long as it takes for Applejack to notice. Guess you’ll be giving up two things you love in order to be my pregnant little bitch.” Another slap on the girl’s ass, and she ordered her once more to answer with a hungry voice. “How does that make you feel? Knowing you’ll lose them both to carry my child?!”

Dash, drunk on the scent of musk and overwhelmed by a pleasure that she had never even imagined before, could only scream her response.

“I love it! I want more, Mrs. Harshwhinny! F...Fuck me harder! Harder!” Her eyes rolled back in her head as she was claimed with those deep and penetrating strikes, her lap showing the same sort of visible displacement that her throat did when that large horsecock was present. The young woman had been utterly put through the paces at the end of Harshwhinny’s length, and in the madness of the moment her senses had broken down to make her fully give in to the sensations rocking through her. Her pussy ached around that enormous member yet she gladly took every inch of it, and she relished in the moments that her belly ached from the deep penetration when no more than a half hour ago she would’ve cringed at the thought. She still had the taste of Harshwhinny’s ass and taint on her tongue just as she still had that scent deep within her nose, and she found herself suckling on her own tongue in between desperate gasps laced with that aroma. Her eyes went white from how desperately they had rolled, and when she wasn’t savoring the taste filling her mouth or calling out desperately for more, her tongue was hanging from her mouth like that of a starving dog. Her hands remained perfectly locked behind her back, but she couldn’t envision an instant in which she would want to tear them away anyway. She was happy being bent over, fucked silly and claimed by the dominant older woman. It didn’t matter if she got pregnant, it didn’t matter if Applejack found it, it didn’t matter if she had to quit soccer...all she wanted was more. More of Harshwhinny’s inches, more of her abuse, and more of that scent that twisted her mind to a point of absolute, filthy glee.

And Harshwhinny was glad to give her all of those things. At a certain point the older woman groaned with delight, and bent down to change the position of her tender little slut once more. With surprising strength she hooked one arm behind Dash’s knee and lifted her up, spinning her with a sudden twist to send her tiny blue body slamming against the desk. In an instant Dash had been flipped to rest on her back; her hands squeezed underneath her weight from their prone position and her legs now lifted in the air. Harshwhinny was fucking her in a missionary position now, and she was eager to wrap her toned, athletic legs around the older woman’s waist as that enormous horsecock continued to stir her.

And from there, Harshwhinny could fully enjoy the look of slutty submission from her new pet. Dash’s tongue still hung out while her eyes rolled back, her nipples visible through her shirt and her hair and cheeks a mess of sweat and spit. Harshwhinny’s hands moved out while she continued to fuck the girl, lifting her shirt up until she could prop it over her breasts, beaming wide as her eyes darted down. She didn’t bother with Dash's bra for the moment; after all, the sight of a pair of teenage tits paled in comparison to the real show. The sight of Dash’s belly; bulging visibly every time Harshwhinny hilted that massive member deep inside of her. It was no wonder the little slut was howling and drooling on herself; she was taking a cock that very few teenagers could ever hope to manage, and she was handling it like a pro.

Harshwhinny grinned wide, and her hands moved to further caress Dash as she kept fucking steadily into her. One hand lowered to that bulge in Dash’s belly and she actively slapped it; her hand darting out to strike at her own cockhead through the fabric of a teenaged slut. She could feel the impact against her tip and it only drew more pleasure through her, so much so that she continued to do it with a dismissive and fierce motion, slapping again and again with every thrust and leaving Dash’s blue flesh gently bruised as a result. Her other hand simply lowered, scooping around one of the legs that had wrapped around her waist, fingers drawing tight in that tender flesh and gripping her close.

And in that position, with her hand striking against that probing bulge within Rainbow Dash, Harshwhinny finally found the heavy climax she needed in order to properly forgive the young woman. Dash would certainly be passing her class by now, though in the light of what happened it was likely she didn’t care about the reasons anymore. When Harshwhinny hilted herself with one final strike the bulge in Dash’s belly was deeply noticeable, and she clutched both hands against the girl’s ass as she began to unload. Pleasure rocked through the dominant older woman as she felt her member twitch and tremble, and her length began to milk through Rainbow Dash in enormous, heavy torrents.

Dash, from her perspective, had barely stopped cumming for moments now. Pleasure struck her so fast and so heavy that it was hard to tell where one orgasm ended and the next began, but she still knew that when Harshwhinny’s cum started to rock through her that it was the most joy she had ever felt in her life. It was like winning a race while making love and playing a guitar at the same time, and it was perhaps for all those reasons that Harshwhinny wasn’t particularly surprised when the otherwise unexpected happened.

That tight blue pussy clenched on her throbbing cock, and as her cum continued to flow Dash’s body started to change. Her rear lifted off of the desk as a rainbow tail sprouted from just above her rump, and her shoulders lifted as bright blue, feathered wings burst from within her shirt. Pony ears sprouted from the sides of her head, and for a brief moment she glowed with a bright blue that Harshwhinny had seen before. The Equestrian magic that had so often visited Canterlot High was a known element to the faculty, and though Harshwhinny had never seen it so very up close and personal before, she had to admit she thrilled at it. The shivering of Dash’s magical frame around her cock drew a whole new level of pleasure from her, and she gave the girl a few more steady, heavy thrusts as Dash shivered and twitched and gasped in her newfound frame.

The cum that Harshwhinny deposited within her was intense; more so than even the teacher had expected. Whether it was a side effect of Dash “ponying up” or simply the result of having such an eager young slut, the woman’s thick horse length had managed to flood that little pussy beyond all estimations. Dash’s bulge in her belly wasn’t just from that cock anymore but from the copious amount of cream deposited within her; a visible bump that distended her belly as cum leaked from the edges of her slit. She laid there gasping, trembling, staring down at the bulge in her stomach even as her tail swished from side to side and her wings twitched reflexively.

“S...So...so much…” She whimpered, and swallowed desperately as a hand moved out to caress along her bloated, cum-filled belly. “...y...you put...so much in me…”

“Perhaps a little too much for you to pull that shirt down over your belly again.” Mrs. Harshwhinny observed with a wicked smirk, and arched a brow to the young woman. Thankfully, she had a solution. Dash’s magical frame was already fading; her ears and her tails and her wings started to pull back just as Harshwhinny pulled her cock free. She turned her back and moved towards her desk, and as Rainbow Dash shivered with cum leaking from her slit, she watched while the older woman returned with the Daring Do thermos from earlier. Dash’s eyes went wide, and for a moment her heart ached as the older woman twisted the cap and spoke calmly and with great authority. “...I suppose I could use a drink after breaking you in, whore.”

The musk that had clouded Dash’s senses up until then was already fading, and the sight of Mrs. Harshwhinny drinking that cider was a sobering experience. Tears escaped from the corners of Dash’s eyes once more as she watched her teacher’s throat tighten and swallow, stealing gulp after gulp of that sweet, tasty cider that Applejack had made just for her. A testament of her love, of her dedication, of the fact that she adored Rainbow Dash so very, very much. It was stolen from Rainbow Dash as Mrs. Harshwhinny drank it down, just as the teacher had stolen the loyalty of Applejack’s energetic girlfriend. What made it even worse was the fact that Harshwhinny didn’t even finish it, but rather than give Rainbow Dash a taste she simply dumped the remainder out on the floor.

“Here we are. Spread, whore.” Harshwhinny finally spoke, and brought that thermos up just underneath Rainbow Dash’s pussy. While the young woman was left stunned, practically paralyzed from heartache and the physical exhaustion of what she had endured, Mrs. Harshwhinny let the mug rest underneath her pussy as her other hand drew up, slowly pressing down on her belly.

Rainbow Dash whimpered, practically sobbing as her pussy let flow with wave after wave of Harshwhinny’s rich, thick cream. She could feel it bubbling out; messy and wet and sloppy as it deposited mostly into the thermos, though also grazing the sides and Harshwhinny’s hand. The teacher continued to squeeze down on Dash’s belly until she was mostly empty, and when she lifted the thermos once more it was practically overflowing, Daring Do’s face well-obscured under a mask of cum. The dominant older woman simply smirked wide, and moved her hand out for the cap for the thermos once more.

“Your homework, whore.” Harshwhinny announced, twisting the cap into place and setting it alongside Rainbow Dash. She stepped forward and let her hands move behind the girl’s back, swiftly undoing the panties that bound her so she could once more stretch her arms forward. Once Dash was free Harshwhinny turned towards her own clothes, moving to pick them up and getting dressed again as if nothing had ever happened. That enormous cock was once more hidden underneath that pencil skirt, and those full, large breasts behind a bra and blazer. Before she was fully dressed she once more looked at the stripped and cum-soaked girl sitting on the desk, smirking as she gestured towards the thermos. “Drink it all, and write a thousand word essay about how drinking my cum makes you feel. And if I like your essay, I might not tell your girlfriend about what you did.”

She wasn’t joking; her tone serious and stern and without any trace of mirth outside of her clearly cruel intentions. Rainbow Dash just sat, silent, watching as her social studies teacher turned on a heel after her wicked assignment and started to silently move towards the exit. The young athlete, usually so bold and brazen and brave, sat there on the desk with cum leaking out of her pussy and a layer of sweat clinging to her body. The enchanting effect of that musk was gone, and all there was left now was...guilt. Guilt for what she had done, guilt for betraying Applejack, guilt for…

“...oh god…” Dash whimpered, her hands moving down to hold against her flat, blue belly. There was so much cum, so much...how could she have possibly avoided getting pregnant? Her eyes stung with tears as she slid from her desk down onto her knees, landing hard on the slick, cum-covered tile. Her head hung low and her sweat marked rainbow hair fell about her features, making her look forlorn and desperate and depressed.

And there, in her lowest point, she could only think of the last time she was happy and without a care. It wasn’t when she was playing soccer. It wasn’t when she was with Applejack. The only time in recent memory she could recall being without regret, without worry, and without fear of any consequences...was when Harshwhinny was fucking her like a prized, perfect slut.

Rainbow Dash’s head tilted up, and she looked at the thermos sitting on the desk.

...she had homework to do.

End of Chapter One.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash's life has taken a turn for the worse. Kicked out of her home, left by Applejack, and pregnant to an older woman...what else can she do? With nowhere else to go, she moves in with Ms. Harshwhinny, who is understandably demanding...

Harshly Handled  
Chapter Two: A New Home  
-By Drace Domino

The past month and a half had been the hardest of Rainbow Dash’s life. If it had truly been the comments and the lack of attention during class that forced her into her current situation, she would’ve done anything to go back in time and become the most diligent and loyal student at Canterlot High. She rued every snide joke she made at Ms. Harshwhinny’s expense, and she felt a great deal of regret for every note she passed, assignment she skipped, or class she ditched to play guitar or lay about in the grass. Every one of those tiny transgressions had been remembered with acute detail by her teacher, and now Dash was forced to endure a revenge that was being paid back tenfold.

She had lost a great deal in the past few weeks...and while it was all Ms. Harshwhinny’s doing, it was entirely her own fault.

When her pregnancy test came back positive near the end of the month, it had been a confirmation of the very worst of her fears. Her teacher had managed to seed and breed her, likely during one of the long after class sessions she had been forced to endure. Her evenings were usually spent in sexual service to Ms. Harshwhinny under the guise of “detention,” but she was doing far, far more than simply writing an apology on the blackboard a hundred times or being forced to take extra quizzes and tests. She was almost always stripped down right there in the classroom, forced to suck a massive equine cock and bend over when it was time for her teacher to fuck her. And as luck would have it, all of those breedings sessions had paid off.

The day that Dash first saw the test results, she had hid the truth from everyone. How could she tell her parents? How could she tell her girlfriend, Applejack? How could she even tell Ms. Harshwhinny? It was the teacher’s response that scared her most of all, but when she finally worked up the bravery to tell those closest to her the responses she received were harsh and definitive.

Applejack had always been so kind, so loving, and such a wonderful girlfriend. She had supported Dash through thick and thin, through her high points and her low points, but when Rainbow Dash confessed that she was pregnant the pain on the cowgirl’s face was almost impossible for Rainbow Dash to bear. The obvious questions of who the father was and who Dash was cheating on her with had to go unanswered, for Rainbow Dash knew full well by now that the repercussions of letting anyone know her lover’s identity would be far too dramatic to endure. It was...better than Applejack assumed that the one that fucked and bred her girlfriend was just some random other student, and not the dominant and vicious older woman that ran their social studies class. Rainbow Dash was left dejected and heartbroken when Applejack broke up with her, firmly stating that she couldn’t stand to be around someone that lacked so much loyalty.

When she confessed to her parents, the response was no better. Typically kind and understanding authority figures turned suddenly outraged; her father furious that she’d lose any sports scholarships coming up and her mother devastated that her daughter didn’t have the sense to wear protection. They were furious, but they might have even understood...if only Dash could’ve told them the name of the father. When she refused utterly a fight ensued, and the talented young athlete found herself at a whole new low in her life. Kicked out of the house for her transgressions and her stubborn refusal to reveal the father, just as she was kicked out of Applejack’s life for her betrayal and her cheating body.

And it was the very next evening, dejected and at her lowest point, that Rainbow Dash roamed the halls of her new home. Soft shag carpeting tickled underneath her bare feet while she walked, and the air was cool against her body wearing little more than boxer shorts and a thin athletic muscle shirt. It was evening now; time for the young woman to go to bed so she could start another miserable day bright and early, but she was soon to find out that within the halls of her new home the time for rest didn’t come quite so easily. When she rounded the corner to the master bedroom, the place where she had been told she’d be sleeping, her eyes fell upon the only person that hadn’t turned her away. The only one that hadn’t cast her out because of her pregnancy. The only one that had stood by her, albeit for her own dark, wicked reasons.

“Welcome home, slut.” Ms. Harshwhinny sat near the head of the bed, one knee bent while the other leg stretched out, comfortably and elegantly. The older woman was entirely naked as she waited there for her young lover, her full breasts and exposed and the familiar, dark horse cock sticking straight up from her lap. Even as she leaned back in the bed the thing stood straight up like an intimidating spike right into the air, and she let one hand glide slowly up and down it, from just underneath the tip to the start of her heavy, large sack underneath. From underneath a few hanging locks of blonde hair Harshwhinny gazed across the room to the young woman, smirking hungrily as she let her eyes trace up and down her body. “Are you ready to pay your rent?”

Rainbow Dash, fully expecting such a scenario, simply sighed and nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Harshwhinny.” She murmured, and quietly began to step inside. She paused only a few steps in to move a hand out and grab the doorknob behind her, slowly pushing the door closed and sealing the two of them in. As it closed and the heavy click of the lock falling into place sounded through the air Dash visibly winced, recognizing it as the finality of her evening situation. Whatever Harshwhinny wanted that evening was happening, and there was absolutely nothing that Rainbow Dash could ever do to prevent it.

The rainbow-maned young woman took a long, deep breath, lifting her head as she stared at her naked teacher on the bed. She knew this was going to be the nature of things when she asked Harshwhinny if she could stay with her. The older woman made her do lewd and horrible things throughout the week even without that sort of leverage over her, but now Dash knew that she was even more at Harshwhinny’s mercy than usual. It was a level of power over her that she was afraid to hand over to her teacher, but with no other option she could do little more than quietly pad closer to the bed. A small part of her had hoped that her unflattering boxer shorts and her muscle shirt drawn over her chest would diminish the older woman’s desire, but it was clear that the plan failed miserable. That thick dark cock, that massive horse length that Dash knew all too well within the snug confines of her body, was just as massive and intimidating as ever. Harshwhinny, with a smug look crossing over her features, gestured towards Dash with a tiny, dismissive gesture.

“Leaves the clothes, whore.” She offered simply, a brow quirking. “It’s time for you to learn the rules of the house. As soon as you get home from school, I expect you naked. There will be a bin just inside the door for you to strip, and if I want you wearing anything else I’ll leave it there for you. Otherwise? Not a stitch. Do you understand?”

Dash, her cheeks blushing brightly but her hands moving forward to comply, simply nodded. If her teacher wanted her naked at all times all she could do was listen to orders, and with a gentle shiver of emotion racing up her spine she began to peel away the layers. Her thin muscle shirt was tossed aside to the floor and she hitched her fingers against her boxers, pulling them down and stepping free of them against the carpeting in Harshwhinny’s bedroom. The entire time that she undressed she let her eyes following the curves of her teacher’s body; her ample bust and her enormous cock as it stood straight up, waiting for her.

She knew that this would be her fate; locked in the bedroom with the older woman that had already violated her countless times in a few short weeks. Though Rainbow Dash’s typically resilient nature had by now succumbed the ownership and dominance that Harshwhinny had over her it didn’t help any to dull the pain, and it was difficult for her to look at that enormous cock and not remember just what all it had done to her...and what all it had cost her. Though her stomach was still many weeks off from showing her pregnant state her own honesty to her family and girlfriend had already cost her an enormous deal, trapping her now within the lion’s den with a woman that wouldn’t think twice about exploiting her advantage. No sooner did Dash take a few trembling steps forward did Harshwhinny finally speak up once more, her head gesturing to a nearby nightstand right alongside her bed.

“Top drawer. Put the handcuffs on, behind your back.” Ms. Harshwhinny’s face was a mask of stern authority, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips that showed no trace of kindness or mercy anywhere. Her hand was slowly working back and forth along her throbbing length and she licked her lips with a predatory growl, already spinning with all the possibilities she had with Rainbow Dash within the bedroom. At the classroom she had to be a bit careful, and their time was always limited. Rainbow Dash hadn’t yet gotten to “enjoy” the thrill of a long evening with her new owner, but that was going to change that very night. Dash moved herself forward to the nightstand and did just what she was ordered, hoping that if she was a good and obedient little pet that her abuser would go kindly on her. A failed bit of logic on her part...but she never was a good student.

Hiding in the top drawer of Harshwhinny’s nightstand were a few objects that made Dash tremble from their implication; a thick ball gag, heavy clamps for a pair of tender blue nipples, and a few devices she couldn’t even identify, yet knew that she’d soon learn the reason for. When her hand closed about the loose chain of a pair of handcuffs she swung her arms behind her back, working quietly and avoiding her teacher’s gaze as she cuffed herself. The room remained still and quiet while the teenage girl affixed herself to a prone position; her arms stretching back and her wrists fitting against the cuffs, snapping them gently into place. Cold, unforgiving metal gripped her wrists and already made her arms feel uncomfortable from the strain, and a tiny tug with both of them proved that they were securely in place. With her head still low and a slight tremble coming to her lower lip, Dash finally turned to look towards her teacher. Her young naked body was bare, her hands were bound just as had been instructed, and her heart was effectively broken.

She was, in that moment, a perfect pet for Ms. Harshwhinny to mold. The older woman licked her lips and stretched back against the bed, her hand finally pulling away from her enormous cock and letting it stand straight of its own volition. As she let her arms curl back around the headboard of the bed she stretched her legs further down, making sure there was enough room for a blue slut to do her job. Finally pulled into position, Ms. Harshwhinny simply made a tiny gesture with her head, and that was all the instruction that Rainbow Dash needed.

Rainbow Dash moved up and onto the bed, balancing herself on her knees as she slowly started to crawl forward. She scooted in between the gap Harshwhinny left with her legs and brought herself into position, kneeling before that enormous cock and lifting her head just enough to take one look at her teacher. When the older woman gave her the slightest of nods Dash took it as approval for what was to come next, and the young woman silently dropped her head, moving it towards that massive member waiting for her attention. A drop of precum was already waiting for her; dense and thick as it always was, and Dash moved to trail her tongue forward and swipe it clean from the top of her teacher’s cock. Somehow the taste always made the ensuing moments go a little easier for her, just as the thick smell of arousal coming off of Harshwhinny’s lap usually helped to quell the agony of her heartbreak. Dash still couldn’t quite explain it, but she had sense enough to know that as hard as her times with Harshwhinny began, and as horrible as she felt after it was done, the actual process was usually more intense than horrible.

She let the taste sink into her tongue, and after a small swallow she began the process of gently licking her teacher’s cock. It was a hands-free affair as her wrists remained bound behind her back, and she went up and down the older woman’s length with her tongue sweeping back and forth across her flesh. Lines of spit crossed over Harshwhinny’s member and it twitched in aroused response, a clear sign that Dash was doing a fine enough job. Ms. Harshwhinny; a wicked smile playing on her lips, only started to speak while Dash’s mouth was occupied with her only homework that really mattered anymore.

“I knew that Applejack would break up with you.” She admitted, watching with glee the stinging that showed in Dash’s eyes. “Teenagers are so reactionary. She’s probably somewhere crying her eyes out right now over what you did. Dumb little whore that she is.”

“Don...Don’t talk like that about he-mmmmgnnn-” Dash’s penalty for speaking out of place was a swift hand stretched out from her teacher. Harshwhinny moved her fingers into the girl’s rainbow hair and took a tight fistful, guiding her mouth squarely over the tip of that thick, bulging cock and pushing her on top of it. Over the past few weeks Dash had gotten a little bit better about handling Harshwhinny’s member, but it was still an intense struggle. Especially as Harshwhinny controlled her motions now, refusing to allow her to get away with tiny, nibbling licks. With her hand in Dash’s hair she started pulling the girl’s head down halfway along her length; easily enough to penetrate Dash’s throat and make her eyes water. Though to be fair, she could’ve just been crying because of her wayward girlfriend.

“Don’t talk out of place, slut.” Harshwhinny corrected her simply, not that Dash had the option of doing so anymore. Every noise she made was a hushed murmur around a dense mouthful of cock, and along the sides of Harshwhinny’s length ropes of spit shivered down to pool at the base of her lap. Dash, with pain and even a little hatred shining in her eyes, just stared up at her teacher as she continued to speak. “I’ll admit I was surprised your parents threw you out, too. They must’ve been so disappointed. Well...at least you have someone in your life that cares about you enough to put a roof over your head, hmm?” She quirked a particularly wicked brow at that, and licked her lips in pointed fashion. “Don’t worry; I don’t think you’re special. Just a teenaged cum dump that needs a place to stay.”

At Harshwhinny’s abusive words pain ached through Dash again, and yet she was powerless to stop as her mouth continued to sweep up and down on that enormous length. It was so thick that her cheeks bulged from the girth of it, and it pinned her tongue down to the floor of her mouth as it worked well past the point of comfort. As her head was drug down again and again on that member, Harshwhinny’s lap getting a little closer on each push, Dash could feel the sting of tears falling and the sight of them landing on Harshwhinny’s lap. The older woman, with pure cruelty in her motions, merely reached her free hand out to collect them on her fingertips and rub them over the parts of her cock that Dash’s throat hadn’t claimed yet. Every motion, every word from the older woman made Rainbow Dash quiver in all sorts of foul emotions; from horrible heartbreak to furious rage, to utter helplessness given her situation. The knowledge that it was all her fault at the very core set deep within her stomach, something she couldn’t ignore any more than she could ignore the taste of Harshwhinny’s cock as it slathered back and forth over her tongue.

“Pregnant little slut.” Harshwhinny whispered, bucking her hips forward in sheer delight. There wasn’t much that felt better than a tight teenage throat struggling to take her enormous cock, and she still had a few more inches to shove deep into Dash’s face. For the moment she was savoring it, savoring the struggle of the girl against the grip in her hair, savoring the sight of her tears falling to add to the mess around her shaft. From time to time Dash’s hands reflexively tried to stretch out and push away, but each time they failed thanks to the tight grip of the handcuffs behind her back. Her naked little frame was perched perfectly before her mistress, and whether she liked it or not, her entire evening would be one of servitude. “Maybe I should speak to Applejack? I’ll tell her that I heard about her recent breakup, and how...very, very concerned I am. Perhaps I could even pull her aside one evening for some personal counseling services? After all, we both have intimate experience with stupid, knocked up teenaged sluts treating us without respect.”

The words from the older woman made Dash’s head spin, and forced her to whine and whimper around that mouth stuffed with cock even more than she already was. Could this woman really be that cruel? To target her dear Applejack, to hurt another girl like she was hurting her? Dash would’ve begged for her to not do so if she was able, if her tongue wasn’t pinned and every swallow difficult because of the meat shoved into her throat. Even after Applejack broke up with her, heartbroken and devastated, Rainbow Dash would’ve done anything to protect her from that fate. Bargained with her teacher, pleaded with her, let the older woman do anything she wanted if only she left Applejack alone.

Her consent was hardly a strong selling point, though. If that moment was a testament to anything else, it was that Harshwhinny would do whatever the fuck she wanted with Rainbow Dash, whether or not the pregnant girl wanted it. With a wide smile Harshwhinny proved just that, her other hand stretching forward so she could take two fistfuls of Dash’s hair at the same time. With her grips wrapped tight around either side of the young woman’s locks she finally had the strength and the leverage to force her cock to go down even deeper. Harshwhinny simply quirked a brow, and licked her lips as she spoke up once more.

“You can scream and cry all you like, whore.” She said simply, her smile cruel and unfathomably wicked. “It only makes it more exciting.” And with that, she pulled Dash’s head down onto her cock all the way.

Whether Dash wanted to or not, she couldn’t help from the muted scream that echoed down her throat. Her eyes went wide and she let loose with an involuntarily spasm as her throat was penetrated deep by her teacher, that enormous horse length shoving its flat, thick tip straight down into her gullet. As it pressed inside Dash’s throat bulged and her entire body tensed up from the ache of it, the girl wincing and whimpering and giving a desperate but ultimate futile sob against the other woman’s shaft. The flavor of Harshwhinny’s cock had become a small concern compared to the pain of being forced to throat it, right down from the stinging in her hair where it was pulled to the fact that every breath she took through her nose was difficult to claim. She spurted and gagged and spit across that member, but all Harshwhinny afforded her in the way of comfort was a tiny patch of blonde hair just above her shaft for Dash to let her nose hide within.

She cried, and she screamed, and just like Harshwhinny had advised it only made the moment more thrilling for the older woman. As thick tears rolled down Dash’s cheeks from her weary eyes and the vibrating echo of panicked cries shot through her throat, it only served to make Harshwhinny’s cock throb harder and stiffer within the young woman’s mouth. Harshwhinny gave a wide, wicked smile as she let her member rest there, forcing Dash to choke on her impressive length as her grip remained strong and heavy. And as if the clear pain going through Dash’s face wasn’t quite enough, the older woman spoke up once more with a sadistic hint within her tone. She wasn’t done tormenting Dash yet, not by a long shot.

“Isn’t that better than kissing that whore girlfriend? Doesn’t it taste so much better?” She didn’t let Dash respond, but she was kind enough to make the girl answer by pulling her hair up and down, forcing a wet, messy nod onto her cock. The sound of Dash struggling against her handcuffs filled the air, and Harshwhinny took it as a thrilling sign to keep pushing that moment of humiliation and shame. “I wonder if she’ll look as pretty wrapped around my cock. Maybe she won’t cry so much, she seems like a tough girl. I could probably be even rougher with her.”

More words that made Dash’s heart ache, but in the heat of the moment the strain on her body was so intense that she could barely spend the time to dwell on her emotional distress. It was hard to think about Applejack or her own bred and desperate state with that cock bulging her throat or every breath of air wet and pained through her lungs, and the tears rolling down her cheeks were, for once, not born from a place of a broken heart. Pure tears of physical strain, but they were no less sweet as they pooled into Harshwhinny’s lap, dampening the patch of blonde hair or dripping down along her sack.

Harshwhinny had been waiting all day for that moment, the moment where she could look down into Dash’s weeping eyes and watch the girl’s lips tremble as she struggled to claim that cock. It was just as glorious a moment as she had expected, and Dash was every bit as beautiful as she imagined she would be in such a state. The sobbing and screaming against that mouthful of cock was an unexpected surprise, but Ms. Harshwhinny found the sensations that rocked across her throbbing length quite delightful. Her hands tightened against the young woman’s hair and she bucked her hips forward a few more times, making absolutely sure that her impressive length had found a fit, snug home within the bound teenager’s throat.

Her excitement that entire day had led to a rush of arousal already filling her, and as suspected she could feel her first climax of the evening swirling rather close. She had only barely begun to throatfuck the young woman and yet her heavy sack churned with hunger, a clear sign that before long she’d be giving Rainbow Dash her first snack of the evening. Her grip tightened within the young woman’s hair and she held her down even tighter, ignoring the girl’s cries and gags as she let the moment overtake her. She said nothing and gave Dash no hint that her orgasm was near; simply because she wanted it to be a surprise.

To say that Dash was surprised would be an understatement. When Ms. Harshwhinny finally struck her climax Dash’s eyes bulged nearly as large as her throat, and a sudden torrent of thick, dense cum was fired straight down her gullet into her stomach. She was set into a coughing fit that was denied to her as Harshwhinny continued to hold her face down firmly, refusing to let Dash pull her mouth off of that massive member even as she was filled. She choked against a throat bulging with cum, and even still Harshwhinny fired off more, so much that Dash’s cheeks puffed out and threads of it spewed from the tight seam of her lips and Harshwhinny’s shaft. Her eyes watered and she once more gave a gurgled scream, until the ultimate moment of humiliation crossed her. With her throat and mouth so very filled, her head spinning and her vision blurring, Dash felt her very sinuses fill with cum as Harshwhinny continued to release.

If that cock wasn’t still stuffed within her mouth she likely would’ve splashed far more forward, but as her eyes rolled back into her head her lips trembled about that shaft, cum seeping out around it on all sides just as her nostrils flared. Cum fired from her nose with the same velocity that Harshwhinny was still flooding her throat, and as it burned through her senses Harshwhinny simply gave her a triumphant laugh of delight as the girl made a mess within the tiny patch of blonde hair at her lap. Her thin, silky pubic hair was coated in her own cum straight from Dash’s nose, and only once she felt that dense layer setting atop her did she allow the girl a moment to breath. Her hands released Rainbow Dash’s hair and she let the girl pull herself off of that cock, watching as she instantly fell into a coughing fit, cum seeping from her nose and her mouth.

“Best not waste that much of it, Dash.” Ms. Harshwhinny advised her, smirking as she arched a brow. “There’s more rules for you to learn for living under my roof, and one of them…?” She gazed down at the tiny patch of cum laying against her mound of hair. “You only get to eat my cum. So I recommend you get as much of it as you can.”

Dash just looked up, her vision still cloudy and her face a shameful, humiliated mess as she gazed at her teacher. Was Ms. Harshwhinny serious? Her sinuses still burned and every breath was a reminder of her defeat, with a line of cream dangling from her nostril and tears burning over her cheeks. The teacher’s cruel dominance of her so far had been absolute, but could the woman truly be so wicked and perverse as to put Rainbow Dash on a cum only diet? The girl forced a swallow of that thick spunk still filling up her mouth, and shuddered weakly as she realized the truth. 

Ms. Harshwhinny could absolutely be that cruel.

It was with profound submission that Rainbow Dash, still opening crying and whimpering, lowered her head down to the mess she had made on Harshwhinny’s lap. With trembling lips she suckled against that mound of pubic hair layered with cum, cleaning through the silky locks with her tongue and slurping up what she could. The taste of it was overwhelming, clinging to the inside of her mouth and coating her tongue in its sticky, thick consistency. As she suckled against her lap, slurping back and forth and swallowing her dinner, Ms. Harshwhinny’s massive shaft hung across her shoulder and drooled a line of cum down the center of her spine. And as if that moment of pure domination wasn’t enough, the older woman felt compelled to drive it home even further.

“I’ll be sending you to school with more thermoses. And you don’t want me to catch you eating anything else during class.” Ms. Harshwhinny advised simply, rolling her shoulders at the thought. In the past few weeks she had already tasked Dash with drinking thermoses of her cum during lunch, something that had given her delirious glee one day when she overheard Pinkie Pie ask for a taste of Dash’s “milkshake.” She had been conditioning the athlete on her cream for weeks now, and the time for a full cum diet had begun. Her house, her rules. “Though I can’t imagine why you’d want anything else. You just love the taste of my cum, don’t you?”

No sane person could look into the face of Rainbow Dash, marked with tears and heartbreak and sweat and spit and cum, and believe the hoarse, whispered “Yes, ma’am” that the girl offered in response. And the true tragedy was that in a very dark, particular fashion...it was completely, one hundred percent true.

Rainbow Dash cleaned up the cum from her mistress’ lap, even the cream that was flavored with her own heavy tears. She swallowed up every last bit fully knowing it was the only food she’d be allowed for some time; a source that was copious if not particularly diverse. The plus side to eating nothing but Harshwhinny’s cum was that she’d never know what an empty belly felt like. When the mess was mostly clean Ms. Harshwhinny reached a hand down and tilted Dash’s head forward, smiling wickedly to her teenaged pet and speaking up once more.

“That’s enough of that, whore.” She spoke simply, clearly. “I think...It’s time I take a rest.”

 

Rainbow Dash knew better than to suspect that a “rest” for Ms. Harshwhinny suggested that she’d be going to bed. The young woman had no dreams anymore of that evening ending anytime soon, knowing full well that throughout the entire night she would be her teacher’s whore at varying degrees of consent. So when Ms. Harshwhinny rolled Dash onto her back on the bed and moved to sit atop her face, it didn’t surprise the young woman at all. Her arms ached against her cuffs and her face was met firmly with the spot in between Harshwhinny’s sack and her rear, that spot where the older woman’s musk was the strongest and her demand for attention was typically the greatest.

Dash, with her nose nestled at the underside of Harshwhinny’s balls and her tongue passing back and forth across her cum-covered sack, drew that musk in deep. Though her grades were terrible Dash wasn’t a stupid young woman, and she had learned enough in the past few weeks to know that there was something about the older woman’s scent that just made her desperate moments...easier. When she drew in that thick aroma, let it settle inside of her, her own loins started to burn with delight and her tears didn’t feel quite so hot against her flesh. She didn’t even feel the ache of heartbreak quite so keenly; at least not until the evening was over and she was left spent and shamed for what she had done. But if Dash had ever needed a brief reprieve from her sorrows, it was that evening. Within the comfortable confines of Harshwhinny’s bed and opened her mouth wide, slurping hungrily against the older woman’s sack while she took in more breaths of her musk.

Harshwhinny was crouching down, knees bent and her feet situated on either side of Rainbow Dash’s head. As she crouched her impressive length was draped forward and resting on Dash’s pregnant belly, a line of cum dripping from the tip and lining across the young woman’s belly button. Seeing it resting on Dash drove home just how big it was compared to the athlete; just how deep it could penetrate her body on any one of the holes that Harshwhinny dominated. Excitement flared within the teacher as she felt Dash’s enthusiasm underneath her; not just those wild and eager licks but the sound of her shuddering in deep, sobbing breaths. She knew what the young woman was trying...and it would definitely work.

“Breathe it in deep, you worthless little whore…” Harshwhinny said purely to herself, her thoughts spinning with grand delight. “Breathe it in so much that there’s no going back.”

Dash was already nearly at that point, but Harshwhinny wasn’t about to volunteer that information. Instead she was all too happy to let Dash keep gulping down heavy breaths of her musk, letting her scent settle into the young woman and light those fires deep within her. Once she was sure that Dash had swallowed enough of her scent she let a single had reach out to confirm as much, two of her fingers moving out to find a place within a tight, blue pussy.

“Someone’s wet.” Ms. Harshwhinny grinned, bucking her hips forward to grind her ass and her sack against Dash’s face. While Dash’s tongue continued to pepper over that spot between her rear and her balls Harshwhinny hooked her fingers inside of her, pulling and pushing her digits within the young woman while she whined underneath her. “Tight, too. Guess that’s the nice thing about a teenage pussy...you’ll always be tight wrapped around my cock.”

“Y...Yes...ma’am…” A murmur was pressed against her taint, and it wasn’t laced with the same sorrow as before. If anything, it had the flavor of authenticity, even desire resting inside of it. Ms. Harshwhinny just grinned wider at that, and slipped forward from her crouch. She let her knees fall against the bed as her hips dropped forward, moving so that Dash’s mouth was forced to press tight against her ass. Her little teenaged pregnant pet, already drunk on the older woman’s scent, didn’t hesitate. That tongue flared forward, flicking back and forth over the new target, and as Harshwhinny’s fingers moved inside of her Dash even whimpered in a sound close to her own moment of pleasure.

“That’s it, whore. Eat my ass.” Harshwhinny whispered, grinding herself down to give Dash no choice in the matter. “Pretend it’s that cowgirl’s mouth and give it a nice, deep kiss. The only difference is my ass won’t leave you. The only difference is my ass will always be here for you to suck.”

Dash, though still cuffed and restrained, would’ve moved to brace her hands against Harshwhinny’s rear if she could. Though the older woman’s words were cruel and malevolent and intensely harsh considering all that had transpired, in a certain way they gave the blue skinned girl some bit of comfort. Applejack had left her and it had broken her heart, but Ms. Harshwhinny’s ass? So long as she treated it right, then maybe...maybe it would always be there. Her eyes closed and she even swooned a little as she pressed forward, slurping her tongue back and forth over that hole and bringing even more pleasure to the thick cocked woman that had so effectively broken her. Ms. Harshwhinny’s scent was in full effect as she continued resting on Dash’s face, and the teenager even rocked into those fingers penetrating her with every passing second, eager for more and more of the older woman’s attention.

Ms. Harshwhinny groaned as pleasure swept through her, the young woman’s tongue against her ass nearly as much of a delight as it was to have her throat wrapped around her cock. There was simply no end to the joys she could have with Rainbow Dash’s mouth, whether the girl was willing or not to use it. With a few more bucks of her hips Ms. Harshwhinny found a sweet spot where she could completely nestle Dash's’ mouth against her ass in one fell swoop, the sides of her rump squeezing against her tear-marked cheeks. Dash’s whimpering and excitement only seemed to grow as she was used even further along that crude path, and the sensation of a teenage pussy squeezing her fingers came to Ms. Harshwhinny’s touch. From the muted whimpers of veiled delight to the gentle rolling of Dash’s hips it was clear that she was reaching something near an orgasm, finding a moment of joy and delight within the cruel and wicked treatment of her teacher. She was close, so very close, aching and grinding forward for that blissful moment where she could find a climax amidst all of her sorrow.

And Ms. Harshwhinny simply couldn’t have that. With a soft laugh she pulled her fingers from Dash’s pussy, leaving the girl gasping against her rear and practically sobbing from the sudden cessation of pleasure. If her hands were bound behind her back she would’ve thrown herself forward to finger herself the rest of the way, but instead all she was able to muster was a pathetic jingling of her cuffs as she whined against Harshwhinny’s ass. The teacher simply purred in delight, and as she brought forth her nectar-covered fingers she stretched her tongue out, taking a small taste of Rainbow Dash’s glaze. She didn’t make a habit of showing such things to Rainbow Dash; after all, it wasn’t the pet’s place to feed her own taste to her owner.

“I think my cock is ready to get sucked again.” Ms. Harshwhinny announced, and the truth was laying against Dash’s belly. Throbbing against her flat yet pregnant tummy, drooling even more pre across her blue flesh. When she heard Dash give a pathetic whimper of submission Ms. Harshwhinny simply laughed, and as she rose from the bed she pulled Dash’s hair to help guide her from the mattress. “Let’s go, whore. Time for your next meal.”

Rainbow Dash sobbed, tears resuming on her cheeks once more as she was drug forward onto her knees. She was brought down to the floor and forced to kneel before Ms. Harshwhinny’s full length mirror, and there she could take a good, long look at herself while Ms. Harshwhinny stood behind her. The teacher combed a finger through Rainbow’s bright hair, and when Dash tried to look away at the slut in the mirror, she corrected her with a little slap to her cheek.

“Take a look, bitch.” Ms. Harshwhinny grinned, her heavy cock draping over Dash’s shoulder and drizzling onto one of her stiffened nipples. “Look at what a piece of cocksucking trash you are. It’s the only thing you’re good for. You’re lucky I took you in.” Rainbow Dash, forced to look at herself in the mirror, only sniffled and nodded. The scent of the older woman was still deep within her and along with it that enchanting effect it had; her sex still wet and raw and her body still coiled in pleasure. When she looked up at the whore in the mirror she was certainly ashamed and humiliated and broken hearted, but beyond that she was also...excited. And that terrified her down to her core. She didn’t say anything to Ms. Harshwhinny in response, though the submissive bob of her head and the shiver of her shoulders told the woman everything she needed to know.

Rainbow Dash, the resilient little bitch that had given her so much trouble, was so very nearly broken. Bred and homeless, she was already Harshwhinny’s in body...and soon she’d be hers in spirit as well. It would only take a little...extra...push.

Or pull, as the situation called for. Ms. Harshwhinny suddenly put a hand to Dash’s hair, pulling her head back as she gave a sudden, stark cry. Dash’s back arched as she was forced to tilt her head back, and her gasping lips were suddenly penetrated once more by the massive length of the older woman. Ms. Harshwhinny gave her no warning and no mercy in that moment, forcing Dash to bend back and claim a cock shoved into her upside-down mouth. The bulge in Dash’s throat was immediate and her panicked, pained scream was completely muffled by the taste of thick prick. The whore in the mirror was still there, but her face was completely tilted away from the mirror, showing nothing more than an outline of a cock against the blue flesh of her throat.

Dash tried to pull at her cuffs once more, but to no avail. As Harshwhinny plowed herself forward and deepthroated her pet yet again her heavy sack came crashing forward, slapping against Dash’s nose and eyes and resting there in slimy glee. She was trapped; bent backwards and throatfucked unlike she had ever been before, and as her senses went wild with the ache of her mistress’ brutality her entire body practically melted against her. She was prone and helpless, and there was nothing, no one, that could stop her from what was about to happen. All she could do was try to endure as Ms. Harshwhinny brutally fucked her throat, and do her best to make her owner happy.

Ms. Harshwhinny wasn’t going to make it easy. From her vantage point standing behind the kneeling girl she had full authority and leverage, and Dash was trapped in a position that made her entire body ache, making it difficult for her to fight back. With a wide smile Harshwhinny moved her hands up to her own full breasts, squeezing them and twisting her nipples until a shudder of pleasure ran through her. There was a pure primal thrill for her in that moment, staring at her own lovely figure as she facefucked the teenager she had gotten pregnant, and her eyes didn’t stray from the mirror for quite some time. She watched in glee as Dash’s throat bulged, as her shoulders shook from trauma and ache, and as her thighs quivered within an arousal that Rainbow Dash couldn’t fully understand. She knew her pet was loving this within some howlingly dark part of herself...and that only made it all the better.

Dash choked and gagged around that stiff member, spit and tears falling as every push of Harshwhinny’s hips drew another dense layer of spit across her shaft. Some of it seeped out past Rainbow Dash’s lips only to fall in between the veil of Harshwhinny’s sack and her own face, giving herself even more wet slaps thanks to the woman’s swinging balls. Her eyes stung as Harshwhinny’s sack clapped spit into them, and it only made her sob even harder around that cock. She was being suffocated with the other woman’s body; her nose muffled by balls and her mouth fully stuffed, and every breath she was able to fight for was laced with that dense aroma that had the effect of making her burn with excitement.

An excitement that she truly hated...but not in that moment. In that moment, she was forced to relish it. Through all of her guilt, through all of her shame, through all of the horrible things that had happened to her in the past few weeks...she loved being used as her teacher’s wanton fucktoy. Her cumslut, her trashy set of holes, her depraved cocksucker. It was hard to tell where the crying stopped and the blissful howling began, partly because every last noise she made was through a mouthful stuffed with cock so deep that its impressive length fucked her down well past her throat. That flat-tipped horse length was penetrating her further than ever before, and all Dash’s body could do was lean back and be used.

Ms. Harshwhinny’s gaze was torn from the mirror just so she could throw her head back, groaning in glee as her cock was gripped and squeezed by the young woman’s throat. It was a pleasure beyond the usual partly because it was a sign of such overt domination, a clear sign that Rainbow Dash was her fucktoy for as long as she willed it. The girl was beholden to her now; helpless and homeless, as reliant on her for shelter as she was for her next meal. A meal that was coming then and now, delivered squarely into the pit of Dash’s belly. As Harshwhinny’s muscles tensed and she felt her climax approaching she fucked Dash’s face a few more eager times in quick succession, plowing ahead and leaving her balls to slap against the young woman’s face on each and every press. When the time was upon her Harshwhinny hilted herself deep inside of Dash’s throat once more, and her eyes flashed towards the mirror anew so she could watch the young woman’s response to her second flood of cum for the evening.

The bulge in Dash’s throat grew on the very first spurt, and from there it was hard to tell just what was going on with the young woman’s body. It wasn’t long after her first burst of cream that Harshwhinny could feel cum smack against her balls, ejected violently from Dash’s nose, and the sounds of gurgled, restrained struggling and choking flowed from underneath her lap. Dash’s body tensed up; her tiny blue breasts bouncing back and forth and her thighs twitching and trembling, at the very edge of arousal and brought very nearly to her own peak. She was forced to contend with more cum fired straight squarely into her throat and her stomach, and her body once more was forced to endure a wave of white that it could hardly contain. That blue belly started to swell from the river of cum that thick horse cock released, spurt after spurt adding inches to her waistline and bloating her stomach out.

And through it all, Rainbow Dash choked without a trace of breath that wasn’t webbed shut by a layer of cum. There were no gasps she could take that would let her breathe, no struggles for a single gulp of air that proved successful. Her eyes started to drift close and for a moment she very nearly lost consciousness; overwhelmed as she was and suffocated against the press of Harshwhinny’s balls and the sloppy mess of cum that she had turned the young woman’s insides to. Just when her eyes nearly lidded shut, just when she was about to slip to sleep from the suffocating and thick, grotesque display, her attention was snapped back into reality. A single, hard clap from her owner’s swift hand struck her pussy, and with that one fell slap Dash’s body recoiled in a pleasure she had never even imagined before. Harshwhinny’s cock pulled from her mouth and the older woman’s head was tilted up once more, and she was forced to bare witness to her own orgasm within the depths of her abused suffering.

Dash watched through cum-covered eyes at the distant mirror, watched her tiny breasts bounce and watched the horse cock resting over her shoulder. She watched her own thighs shivering and her own hips bucking forward, just as her pussy spasmed with an immeasurable wave of pleasure. As cum drooled from her mouth and her nose and she held a single eye open against the sting of spit and cum covering her face, Rainbow Dash watched as her pussy squirted forward.

The joy that rushed over her abused form was a sense of shame, but that shame wouldn’t settle into her body until much later that evening. For now, she could only watch in stunned reverence as a single slap from her mistress forced a torrent of squirt to burst forth from her, arching over the carpet and splashing against the nearby mirror. Soon the view of herself was muted and obscured by the nectar she released, but Dash’s orgasm continued. It continued as she moaned around a mouthful of cum, sniffled around a nose packed with white, and cried tears that rolled down her cheeks only to join the cream painting her face.

She was Ms. Harshwhinny’s perfectly broken little cumslut in that moment, and the proof was right there in the mirror.

End of Chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, rough stuff! Really rough. :3 So sticky and rough.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr if you liked it!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
